Puzzle Pieces
by 1477166
Summary: SG1 is forced on vacation on a rather beautiful, tropical planet, with a beautiful beach. D/V, Team. Slight slight slight S/J but you could interpret it as friendship too.


**Another fic! Haven't posted in quite some time. Hahha. Well I got inspiration from the "Visit Fiji" pamphlet that my mom gave me, after telling me we're going in October. LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing this if I owned Stargate.**

**Shout out to all you guys at CBO!~**

--

The sun. Daniel loved the sun. While on Abydos, the sun was a huge part of his life. He resented it while living on the planet, but after spending so much time, under a mountain, in a dull military base…well, things change. It came in handy when the team was stranded off-world, it's much easier to survive on a warm planet. It also brought light to the world, and gave plants the nutrients they need to grow, and produce oxygen. Yes, the sun was a magnificent thing, and had many merits, but at this point in time, Daniel adored the fact that because of the sun, SG1 was at the beach.

After the whole Ori fiasco, General Landry had ordered the whole team to take a week off to relax, and revitalize themselves. Of course, being the work-a-holic that he was…not, he immediately declined, saying that there was still a pile of ancient tablets that needed to be translated and researched. Cam had slapped him on the back, throwing an arm over his shoulder and grinned. "Yee-haw! Haha, Jackson, you're a riot." Sam had smiled, giving him an understanding look, but didn't say anything. Teal'c had merely raised an eyebrow.

And then there was Vala. Oh, Vala. His beautiful, sweet, charming, wonderful Vala. Now, she had pushed Cameron away, and leaned up, kissing him on the cheek. Moving her lips to hover near his ear, eliciting a shiver from him, she whispered. "Oh Daniel, don't be like that! We'll have so much fun! And you know it!" Then she had pulled away, giving him a saucy wink, then turned to skip back to where she had been standing before, linking arms with Teal'c. Daniel had sighed, giving in. He had a huge weakness for Vala, and she knew it. That was dangerous. But he loved it anyway.

So, that is how Daniel ended up, shirtless, suncreened, and surprisingly content, on the beach. Sitting up, he adjusted the striped beach towel he'd been laying on. Scanning his surroundings, Daniel took in all that was PX9-078. It looked like a tropical paradise off one of those cliché screensavers you see all over the internet. It was beautiful. Crystal clear sea, sparkling sand, palm trees… he loved it. The beach was empty, sans the five of them that were here. Teal'c was swinging on the hammock tied to two palm trees, reading what appeared to be a magazine of some kind. Mitchell could be seen in the sea, his head appearing in random places every five seconds, as he swum around. Sam was sitting on a low cliff edge, with her feet dipped in the water, kicking lightly. And Vala was…somewhere. He scanned the area a couple of times in search of her, getting slightly worried. He knew she could take care of herself, but after that rather, unforgettable event involving Athena, posh restaurants, and non-dates, he could never be too careful. Standing up, Daniel stretched. Looking back at the three near the water, he yawned slightly, lowering his arms, hands resting on his hips. Just as he was about to take off to meet up with the rest of the team, a force hit his back, almost sending him face first into the sand. Yelping in surprise, he stumbled a bit, then managed to steady himself. Hands gripping her knees, and a smile plastered on his face, Daniel turned his head, to find himself nose to nose with a beaming Vala Mal Doran.

"Hello Darling! Where are you off to?"

Daniel grinned. "Well, I was as just about to go ask the others where you were, actually." Kissing her nose, he set her down. She stepped up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she set her chin on his chest.

"Well, that won't be necessary anymore. As you can see, I'm right here!" She grinned again as she kissed his chest. Daniel found he couldn't keep the grin off his face. She made him so happy.

"Yes, I can definitely see that…" he trailed off, stroking a finger down her cheek. She reached up, holding his hand in place, leaning into it, a soft expression on her face. He brought his other hand up, to sneak into her hair, as he leant in to kiss her. Smiling against his lips, Vala brought her hands back down to hug him even tighter, as one of his hands played with the strings on her bikini top, while the other continued to run through her hair. The lingering kiss lasted quite a while, ending in a few, short pecks. She grinned again, brushing her nose with his. Smiling softly, he couldn't help but realize how much he loved her smile. He loved so much about her, her child-like fascination, the way her eyes lit up, her fearlessness, her loyalty, and… he just loved her. His Vala. Forever.

"I love you, you know." He whispered. "Very much."

Her eyes were full of wonder at the overflowing sincerity in his voice. She knew that he loved her, they had gotten together 3 months ago. But she could never get over the fact that every time he said the words, it always felt like the first time. She smiled shyly, leaning up to wrap her arms around his neck, leaning into him, hugging him tightly.

"I love you too, Darling. So, so much."

Daniel nuzzled her neck, smiling, feeling overwhelming contentment. Leaning his cheek on her shoulder, he turned his head to look out to the sea. An idea popped into his head. A slow, evil grin settled across his face, as he formulated a plan in his head.

Vala felt his hands tighten, and she sensed that something was about to happen. She opened her mouth to question him, but any words she was about to say morphed into a scream, as Daniel lifted her up, throwing her up into the air slightly. Her legs wrapped around his waist, Vala looked down at him with a confused frown. "Daniel, what…"

She didn't have time to finish. Daniel took off at a run, running straight for the water. She squeaked, quickly descended into giggles as she hugged Daniel's neck tightly. The giggles quickly turned into hysterics, as Daniel ran through the waist deep water.

Daniel laughed as he threw her in. She screamed, still laughing, as she landed in the water. After a couple of seconds, her head popped up, as she grinned brightly. Then, out of no where, she leaped up, pulling Daniel into the water with her. They splashed around and laughed and wrestled, not noticing the very captive audience on the other side of the beach.

Sam sighed happily, watching the couple play fight. Their relationship was so meant to be. Long time coming. It had taken Daniel a while to snap out of denial, but once he did, the couple had been inseperable..

Cam smirked at Sam's sigh, and glanced at Teal'c, who was watching on with a knowing look on his face. Cam pondered it for a moment, then shrugged it off, turning back to the couple. He loved his team to bits, and if a trip to the beach was all it took to loosen his team up, he'd make sure they got here once a month.

Teal'c pretended not to notice Cam's glance. For his team's own good, he would not let any details of the Odyssey escape him. He still had those memories imprinted in his mind though, so there was no harm in reflecting.

As the three simultaneously watched the couple on the beach, they could see how happy Daniel and Vala made each other. They were like two puzzle pieces, so completely different, yet they fit together so well. Coincidentally, they all sighed dreamily at the cuteness of the couple, at the same time.

Cam froze.

"Ehh…well, I ahh... gotta go find a coconut." And with that, he left hurridly, feeling embarrassed to have been caught doing the whole schoolgirl sigh thing. Frell, what was wrong with him?

Teal'c coughed. "I believe some Kel'no'reem would be beneficial to my well being." And with that, he walked off in a different direction, hands behind his back, head up high, grasping desperately at what dignity he had left.

'

Sam grinned, kicking her feet some more. She loved her team dearly. She couldn't ask for a better one, unless it included a certain General, who was probably dying to get out of his office right now. She smiled to herself. If anything, these guys were her best friends, and she wouldn't trade them for anything in the universe.

--

**Apologies for the really lame ending. :p Reviews are love!**


End file.
